Marry me!
by Maka Rune Rune
Summary: Malon y sus "celos". No estés triste, mujer. Que tu príncipe verde viene en camino. Pero, ¿casarse ellos? La mejor petición que Talon pudo hacerle a Link. Pequeño one-shot Link x Malon.


**Y yo me sigo diciendo que tengo que escribir un TaiFei .w. En fin, ando pasándome el Ocarina of Time (y estoy sufriendo de terror en el Templo de las Sombras, que os lo diga mi hermano que estoy gritando como una loca -w-(?)) y cuando vi a Malon por primera vez en la Ciudadela de Hyrule supe que la amaba. Que la adoraba. Y me terminé enamorando de ella y de el Link x Malon Es que son tan amor juntos *^* No lo nieguen e_e De hecho creo que puede gustarme más que el Link x Zelda pero JAMÁS que el Link x Pit. Y yo les dejo de aburrir 8D.**

**Disclaimer: **The Legend of Zelda o Zelda no Densetsu no me pertenece, es creación y propiedad del gran Miyamoto y de su nuevo sucesor Aonuma, yo sólo escribo cosas sin sentido y aún menos con fines de lucro.

"Disculpame Malon, pero he de ir a visitar a la princesa Zelda."

No es que ella estuviese celosa, ni mucho menos. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué tiene Zelda que no tenga ella? Todo, la linda princesa lo tenía absolutamente todo.

Malon se fue al interior del rancho, donde estaban los equinos se sentó en una de las verjas que había para que los caballos y las yeguas saltaran. Suspiró, y se puso a cantar. Era lo único que le tranquilizaba a estas horas.

Su padre ya le había comentado que Link era un buen chico, y que no sería mal esposo, sin embargo estaba más que claro que el héroe jamás se iba a fijar en una chica que era hija de un ranchero holgazán.

La castaña seguía cantando la canción de Epona mientras ésta se tumbaba en el césped escuchando la linda canción. Pero, algo fallaba. Las notas sonaban tristes, no como siempre solían escucharse y es que, el humor de Malon estaba más abajo del subsuelo.

Ingo llevó a los caballos de regreso al establo mientras Malon recogía los restos de pasto que habían dejado los caballos por el suelo.

Se tumbó en el verde césped, como antes estaba Epona, y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

...

—Malon, despierta.

—¿Eh?—bostezó pesadamente y vio la figura de alguien vestido de verde.—¡Aaah! ¡Link! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Link se sentó a su lado y respondió:—Tu padre me vino a llamar a Kakariko y me dijo que me quedase contigo a cargo del rancho mientras él e Ingo estaban en una misión o algo así.

—No tendrías que haberte molestado, sé cuidarme sola.

—No podía permitir saber que estabas aquí sola e indefensa y no venir a echarte una mano.

—M-muchas gracias, Link. Eres un cielo.—le dijo con una sonrisa.

El rubio y la castaña comenzaron a tocar la ocarina y a cantar respectivamente. Ambos la canción de Epona. Sonaban en completa armonía y ya se veía que Malon no estaba tan triste.

—Por cierto, Malon.

—¿Si?

—Cuando le gané el reto de los súper-cucos a tu padre me hizo una pregunta que me llevo replanteando todo este tiempo.—afirmó cruzando sus piernas y mirando fijamente a la chica.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué cosa?

—Me preguntó si quería casarme contigo.

Malon se sonrojó violentamente al oír eso.

—No le hagas caso a mi padre, se le va la olla.—reía nerviosamente.

—Pero a mí me gustaría casarme contigo.—le confesó, poniendo su mano sobre la de la muchacha, que tenía la suya en el césped, y la apretó. Se fue acercando poco a poco para recortar distancias entre sus labios pero un pequeño empuje de Malon le frenó.

—¡No! A ti te gusta Zelda, no puedes querer eso.—afirmaba nerviosa pero con un pequeño deje de celos y con la cara más roja que la rupia más colorada.

El rubio comenzó a reírse sin control ante lo que dijo Malon y cuando se calmó le contesto:

—Si me gustase realmente la princesa, ¿por qué estaría diciéndote que quiero casarme contigo?

—No sé, quizá porque... pues... ¡no sé, tú dirás!—decía perdiendo lo poco que le quedaba de tranquilidad.

Entonces Link la cogió de la cintura y rápidamente la acercó a él haciendo que sus labios se chocaran intencionadamente. Malon comprendió que lo que el héroe le decía no iba de broma y que ella sí que le gustaba, así que no tardó en corresponderle. El rubio hizo más presión sobre los labios de la castaña y no se separó.

—Entonces, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo, mi princesa Malon?

—Acepto eso y cualquier ofrenda de amor que me des, mi héroe del tiempo.

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**¿Corto? Sí. ¿Tierno? Teniendo en cuenta que escribo pésimo sí. Espero que les agradase leer este pequeño shot nwn. Lo escribí a las 4:00am así que no se extrañen si hay errores en la ortografía :3.**

**El próximo prometo que será un TaiFei, ¡LO JURO! Llevo diciendo eso al rededor de dos fanfics . Pero de verdad el próximo sí será Taiyou x Fei.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
